User talk:Shacob
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Atlas page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Willbachbakal (talk) 19:51, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:EDlTOR page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Willbachbakal (talk) 22:51, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Rapture Inhabitants I would really appreciate it if you would please not add the Rapture Inhabitants page to each character in the BioShock series. The article is unnecessary as is and, frankly, I think it should be deleted as the information covered on it is discussed on other pages such as the Rapture Civil War, Rapture Storyline, and Splicer pages. All the information on the Rapture Inhabitants page is already on the BioShock Characters, BioShock 2 Characters, and BioShock 2 Multiplayer Characters pages, so it's doubly useless. Rather than just undoing ALL of your edits and get into a lengthy edit/re-edit encounter, I'd rather you and I discuss this first and get your OK. Unownshipper (talk) 06:45, February 24, 2014 (UTC) I agree I quess the porpose was to show the state of the person ( if they where Splicers, dead, Big Daddy etc) but then again you can see all that from the persons "page". I was also a bit confused about this, as you can see in the talk section on Rapture Inhabitants. Shacob (talk) 12:15, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, but thanks for trying to rein it in on the Talk Page. As you said it is best to restrict that info to the citizen's articles. I think the Inhabitants page is going to reorganized to be more about the society as a whole than the individual people since that info is all ready under the "Characters" pages. :Unownshipper (talk) 01:23, February 25, 2014 (UTC) It's a hell hole Look at our wikia : it's a hell hole. Although lots of people contributes many informations about BaS 2. But some of them puts every information about BaS 2 in every wikia page about Bioshock 1,2. I know it's a multiverse and BaS 2 is connected with Bioshock 1, but it's a rash action. Furthermore, a few stubborn people are trying to put 'wrong' & 'baseless' informations to page. When I undid that page, they repeat the same thing! Pawn of Atlas (talk) 13:25, March 28, 2014 (UTC) I had a clue that this would happend, random people just jumping in and adding whatever they want to or what they to, there own oppinion see as right. I will help, trying to fix this Wikia! Shacob (talk) 17:34, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Honestly, I'm waiting for things to settle because I don't want to loose my temper on rectifying each and every edits anons and other users see fit to make. However I have something else to occupy myself: I got my hand on the localization texts of BioShock 2. That means I can finally add all the removed diaries and radio messages I could previously only access in any other languages other than English. I can assure you those comes by the dozen, and I also take the opportunity to check the transcripts we have on the wiki. Pauolo (talk) 16:52, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Good job, Pauolo. Go for it! Pawn of Atlas (talk) 17:09, March 30, 2014 (UTC) I understand, but I think the worst of "A Wikia contributor" is starting to end but there's still really annoying posts every day. In my opinion the pages that has been most "Edited wrongly" is: Elizabeth, Sally and Burial at Sea - Episode 2, People that wont accept that Elizabeth is dead and adding the picture of a little sister getting married from the end of Bio1 to Sally. Shacob (talk) 17:32, March 30, 2014 (UTC) I've seen worse with the release of Infinite, even before it. Pauolo (talk) 19:22, March 30, 2014 (UTC) yaix, I can imagine, glad I wasn't here then :p Shacob (talk) 19:39, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Those People who denied the Canon of Series (Both Bioshock 1 and BaSE2 is 100% Canon and very Connected to Bioshock 1) are likely Strong Sign of Fan Discontinuity and it Mainly due *Spolier* Elizabeth give Atlas the code to get Jack into Rapture was Obvious Plot Point for Series. Chad Robert (Talk) 19:57, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I get that it might be a little to much to understand and the fact that with out BaSE2, BioShock wouldn't have happened. Shacob (talk) 20:28, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: The Rapture Storyline You said Ken Levine tweeted about Burial at Sea being part of the original BioShock canon. I haven't found it, but if it's out there then it would confirm a lot of plot points. Would you kindly link to the tweet? :3 --Willbachbakal (talk) 22:28, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Of Course https://twitter.com/IGLevine/status/433001559346384896 Shacob (talk) 22:34, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Abuse log? I just found my abuse log and apparently I abused this wikia, it says:Actions taken: Tag; Filter description: RTE errors and I have no idea what it means or what I have done, it would be great if someone could tell me so I can avoid these mistakes. Shacob (talk) 16:57, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :Why are you writing that on your talk page? Go ask User:Willbachbakal or any usually present admin, they sure will answer you. Pauolo (talk) 17:53, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :Okey, thank you. :Shacob (talk) 17:55, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Images I appreciate that you upload all those concept arts, but can you categorize them as well please? (for example, "BioShock Infinite Concept Arts") And add to them a license for images from 2K or official sources. Pauolo (talk) 20:21, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Yes, sorry, I just relized it myself :p Shacob (talk) 20:22, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Oh, should Burial at sea images be labeled as BioShock Infinite Concept art or Burial at Sea - Episode1/2 or both? Shacob (talk) 20:27, May 11, 2014 (UTC) I think it's safe to class them under "Burial at Sea Concept Arts" since the second episode reuses assets from the first. Usually I separate both episodes when it comes to categorize pages, but since weapons and Plasmids/Virgors are relatively the same in both episodes, regrouping them isn't a problem. Pauolo (talk) 20:37, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Oh, there is no category called "Burial at Sea concept arts"? Shacob (talk) 20:41, May 11, 2014 (UTC) I think the few concept arts I might have uploaded should be in "Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Images" and "Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Images." My bad. ^^' Pauolo (talk) 20:46, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Abuse Log Apologies for that. The abuse log was created before my time as admin, and I'm not as familiar with the code as I should be. What usually brings it up in cases like this is when you edit in RTE (the default editing layout) and use a macro that messes up the underlying source code. If you want to be absolutely sure that this doesn't happen, I recommend you go to My Preferences -> Editing and under "Preferred editor" select "Source editor", which will show you the source code. It may take some getting used to, but it's ultimately a far better way of editing, since you have more control over how you want to modify the layout. I will check this in more detail, and verify which specific error tripped the bot. Thank you for notifying me of this, and apologies for the mishap. --Willbachbakal (talk) 00:03, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! Shacob (talk) 22:32, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Splicer Appearance Saw your edit on the Jacob Norris page. I made the "Appearance" sections on the Splicer pages for BioShock. I'm currently working on the same for BioShock 2 (annoyingly, the characters don't actually stop moving when you freeze the game with Console Commands in Bio2, so it's taking a while to capture them in just the perfect pose). I'd be happy to help you work on an Appearance section for the BioShock 2 Multiplayer characters when I finish with the normal Splicers. Unownshipper (talk) 21:56, June 12, 2014 (UTC) That would be great, thank you! I think we still need to figure out how we are going to format this and it really hard to find images of the Multiplaer characters, especially when they are Spliced. But I looked on the Danish BioShock page and found almost everyone of the characters non-spliced model (except for Blanche and Zigo). so that will help (here's the link) For the format, i'd like to do something simulare to what you have done to the other Splicer models. Shacob (talk) 08:06, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Presenting the Rapture Citizen You won't believe what I found. I've just made it to Outer Persephone on BioShock 2 on my Mac. I've been using the Console Commands to fly around, take screen shots, and pause the game (that's how I was able to get that image of Sofia Lamb). I was observing the models in the Little Sister dream world, the "Partygoers" as we've all been calling them. Later, after completing the mission and getting Eleanor Lamb her Big Sister suit, I returned to the "fever dream" area. To my surprise, she teleported in and walked around with me. Then to my horror/amusement she started mercilessly attacking the Partyogers. Now here's the really interesting thing, they exhibit the characteristics of Splicers. When she attacks them, they go all rag doll. When you check their bodies, they sometimes have loot on them. Most exciting: they're named. When I approached them, they're labeled "Rapture Citizen." With all this new information, I'm going to add a page for them as a Splicer model and add some pictures of them. Unownshipper (talk) 20:59, June 20, 2014 (UTC) This is amazing, just a great discovery! and even named and to think no one noticed this before! I asume they where named for the cut prelude. Blue Ribbon Glitch Shacob (talk) 13:40, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey, LtWheat here. Just wanted to ping you quick about some of the last few changes to the Bugs/Glitches section on the Blue Ribbon Challenges page. I was the original author of the one about Wave 15 on Emporia Arcade, but that was before I made an account. Good to see someone came up with an explanation. I'll see if I can get some footage; this glitch happened to me the very first time I played this wave so hopefully it won't be too hard to get it to activate again. Also I was playing on Raven's Dome last night and ran into a weird glitch where the enemies wouldn't attack me. I recorded it and will post it/write about it later. - Thats great news! Would you mind adding on what platform this glitch happend? if you dont know how: simply add { { platforms|Xbox|Ps3|Pc|Mac } } (with out the space and only on the platform that it is confirmed on) Infront of the text so it would look like this: * Information of a bug that accured in the BioShock series. Thank you. Shacob (talk) 00:31, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Ryan Security Those are some interesting images of Ryan Security. Where did you find them/are there any more? Unownshipper (talk) 21:44, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Yes, there's some more from Burial at Sea of the Splicers, imprinting laboratories, posters etc. I just didn't have the time to upload those at the time. Its by Robb Waters. http://www.robbwatersart.com/bioshock-infinite/#/burial-at-sea/ I found them thanks to our friend "Digital Frontiers" who have made a whole section called "The People behind BioShock" where links to many portfolios of the people that worked on BioShock: http://digitalfrontiers.tumblr.com/tagged/irrationaljobs --Shacob (talk) 22:00, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Recent Edits That was a brilliant catch on your part about the steam works and Siren Song studios. I can't believe that NONE of us caught it before in the art book (I'm kind of kicking myself for not noticing it on my own). Good on ya. Thanks also for adding the online image of the concept art and not scanning it from the book. Unownshipper (talk) 01:54, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! I'm also surprised considering that I've read the Art book several times before and never noticed it. Shacob (talk) 16:39, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :I had a question regarding the two recent edits you made to the BioShock Removed Content and Mask pages. I haven't seen evidence of the "bat mask" or "Mommie Dearest" thing, but then again, you have noticed stuff we've all missed before. Could you confirm where you found this concept art? :Unownshipper (talk) 22:44, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :I answered it here :) :Talk:BioShock Removed Content :Shacob (talk) 22:47, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::And thank you for your suggestions and the creation of the "Pages that should be made" section on the Talk Page. I hope that in the future more people will recommend new pages this way. Originally, I wasn't a fan of the idea of having articles devoted to small topics like masks, sports, or the news, but after thinking about it, I think each of these pages have turned out pretty well. ::Unownshipper (talk) 03:55, October 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you and I agree, it has turned out really well. After I made the suggestion list I also had that thought but i'd say its better to include them all in one page, instead of making pages for things with almost no info. ::Shacob (talk) 21:31, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Choosing Just the Right Words Thanks again for your contributions to the blog. Unownshipper (talk) 03:16, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Just glad I could help. Shacob (talk) 01:09, July 12, 2014 (UTC) The Iceman Cometh Shacob, you never should've edited that article. You'll see that it messed up the audio link. I got the same problem when I edited The End of the Line. ZanyDragon (talk) 03:10, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Oh I just added the page broken file page tag when I saw that it was broken, I don't know what happened to it. So this has happen before? Does anyone know what causes this? --Shacob (talk) 03:14, July 12, 2014 (UTC) The { {Main|game} } Someone correctly pointed out much earlier that it's technically against the syle guideline to include a link in the "Heading 2" text size. Usually main sections (like History, Game Titles, Maps, New Discoveries, etc.) are in the "Heading 2" size in Source Mode. Instead of adding the link right there, we add the link to the game using the { {Main|game} } template so that we abide by the policy. However, we have a little wiggle room with this guideline. For example, on the Welcome to Rapture article, you'll notice that stuff under the "Heading 3" or higher size (like the Bathysphere Station, Kashmir Restaurant, Transit Hub, or Footlight Theater) are linked to their respective pages. Hope this answers your question. Unownshipper (talk) 01:53, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Okey, thank you. The question first came in mind when I did an edit on Rapture Radio, when I added BioShock 2 Multiplayer, Minerva's Den and Burial at Sea - Episode 1, I added the main page for each game and it just looked odd to me to have three main pages under each other(and when the section is so little), what would you command in a case like that? --Shacob (talk) 02:19, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Multiplayer Rankings A while ago, I talked about the rankings from Bioshock 2 Multiplayer being possibly put into some kind of timeline? And you replied with your opinions on the subject matter and the possibility of it, from the character rankings to player rankings to loading quotes. I wanted to ask if you, and possibly other wikia members, if we would like to discuss it to see if we can have something near coherant to put onto the wikia? Whether a talk page to avoid giving away anything personal. Tricksteroffools (talk) 16:38, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Of course! just start it up again on a talk page and i'll be there. Shacob (talk) 14:01, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Mansfield Is this a real character? I can't remember this individual. Can you tell us some details? Unownshipper (talk) 03:36, August 6, 2014 (UTC) He's really a minor character, I didn't even know he excisted untill this wikia constriber made the page: The only info about him is in the tear in Bank of the Prophet (the one Lady Comestock sends you to find.) Hes the one that told Fink to have the Lutece's killed by order from Comestock. See the tear here. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UyUMbV0Hl2o 4:55 Shacob (talk) 11:05, August 6, 2014 (UTC) The Hamilton The Hamilton is a building in Town Square (or whatever that area with the King Pawn is called) of Pauper's Drop. I've been working on making a page for that part of the district. I think that anything that could be said about the Hamilton could go on that page rather than making an individual one for the Hamilton. Unownshipper (talk) 00:05, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Thats right! yeah there is not much in there except for a PttP machine and an office. Shacob (talk) 18:01, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: Possible Trolling Thanks for letting me know! I banned both users. --Willbachbakal (talk) 22:01, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Good to hear Shacob (talk) 20:11, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Mercury Suites Image You mentioned on a previous edit that you saw something odd about this image, but didn't state what was off. You just replaced it in the BioShock 2 Multiplayer Locations page citing it as an "early" image. I wanted to ask why you think it is one? Unownshipper (talk) 04:53, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Its the two bridges on the second floor leading to the elevator. On that picture it is some kind of white structure. While in game, it is a red/brown structure holding up some plants. See the post card image, its quite clear there. Shacob (talk) 16:57, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, now I see what you mean. After going back and revisiting the level it's clear that the final bridge is a metalwork walkway while the one in the original image is lined with stone walls. Excellent catch Shacob. :Unownshipper (talk) 22:20, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! Now I'm just wondering how User:Radical Edward2 got the picture (?) :Shacob (talk) 20:11, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Thank You Thanks so much for your kind words regarding my request for adminship, they're very much appreciated. Unownshipper (talk) 07:15, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Multiplayer Images Hey, Shacob, I just wanted to contact you and ask if you, me and possibly Pauolo could possibly plan a game session (BS2 Multiplayer) so we can take screenshots/ photos of the maps, the characters and possibly add a few action shots of characters fighting one another for the wikia? Please let me and Pauolo (If he agrees) know if you'd like to continue with this initiative. Tricksteroffools (talk) 07:42, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Sadly, I only own it for PlayStation 3 and I don't think I'll be much help on that. Well this idea didn't go as planed :/ I still hope we can get something done in the near future. --Shacob (talk) 18:29, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Old Man Winter BaS sections Yes I think the page should have different sections for each episode of BaS, since the gameplay and the plasmid's upgrades (if I remember right) changed from one DLC to the other. Pauolo (talk) 17:47, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Episode 1 is almost done. Shacob (talk) 20:58, November 9, 2014 (UTC) New Predule Shot Hey Shacob, I was wondering where you got that new shot of the Ryan Industries Labs hallway, did you get it from a source that we can get more from? AndyRyan (talk) 13:55, November 18, 2014 (UTC) I got it from Karina Riesgo's portfolio. And sadly there's no other images from the cut prelude (or what I can find). But there is a better version of the one I added, on a slideshow, but I couldn't figure out how to get the image from there. Shacob (talk) 03:10, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Unownshipper's Adminship It's official, Unownshipper's an admin now. I'm an ass for taking so long to validate his request, but better (super) late then never. Thank you for leaving a message on my talk page regarding this, by the way. I've been a lot less active here than I used to be, and your post reminded me that his application was still pending. --Willbachbakal (talk) 08:43, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you so much for your kind words and support of my cause for Adminship. I wanted to say thanks initally after you posted on BioShock Wiki:Requests for user rights/Adminship requests, but chose to wait 'til this was over lest it seem political. Anywho, your reminder really set the wheels of motion spinning, I really appreciate it. Thanks again my friend. :Unownshipper (talk) 23:03, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :No Problem :) :Shacob (talk) 16:51, December 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Ban Request It is very cold right now. Regardless, I've blocked the bot, I plan on deleting the blog post as well. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. Unownshipper (talk) 04:46, January 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Ritziest I see, thanks for clarifying. Unownshipper (talk) 22:45, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Duplicate Image Thanks for bringing that duplicate image of the Fontaine Futuristics (Level) lobby to everyone's attention, I wouldn't have noticed otherwise. It's been taken care of. Unownshipper (talk) 03:53, February 7, 2015 (UTC) That's good to hear! Shacob (talk) 17:34, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Animal Images I'm both very pleased and slightly revolted by the animal test subjects you added. I'm glad we have these images, but there's just something so heartbreaking about seeing a dog (even a cgi dog) in pain like that. Can you share your source where you found them? Unownshipper (talk) 05:48, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Yes dead animals, in particular dogs, make me really uncomfortable (as well as this). Of course, they both are from Peter Anderson's portfolio: http://peter-anderson.blogspot.fi/ and so is the "Voxy Lady". I always tend to add the source in the image description but that I get is easy to miss ;) Shacob (talk) 23:06, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Recent Images It's really great that you found those images from the creator's sites. Thanks also for linking back to them in the image descriptions. The diverse Little Sisters are a particularly interesting find! Oh what could have been. Unownshipper (talk) 04:31, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :No problem, thanks again for posting them. :Unownshipper (talk) 21:44, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Tommy Gun Yes it is. It was decided to have that weapon featured on Machine Gun (Rapture) since technically it's a machine gun made in Rapture, as opposed to the Machine Gun (Columbia). Pauolo (talk) 19:34, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the compliment. It's always nice to be appreciated! :D 19:05, May 1, 2015 (UTC) RE: Months? You are right, I must have broken it when I was fixing something. Thanks for reporting, because I wouldn't have noticed it. —[[User:Mainframe98|'Mainframe98']] talk·'blog'·''' ' 06:10, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Jocelyn Blue Congrats on your efforts to get Jocelyn Blue listed as Evelyn Klein's voice actress. How did you identify her as Klein's VA and how did you manage to convince IMDb? Unownshipper (talk) 02:57, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for explaining that and for the initiative. I'm glad they accepted your evidence. :Unownshipper (talk) 06:52, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Brigid Tenenbaum Holy Hell! What an amazing find! This sheds a whole new light on Brigid Tenenbaum, I'm so glad you found this. At the same time, I'm wondering why are we only hearing about this now? Why do you think there wasn't even the slightest hint of her autism in the game? Both of the articles you found are from April 2015. I can't help but wonder why he never mentioned this sooner. Do you think this is a bit of retconning character into her? The cynical side of me says yes, but Levine doesn't (fully) strike me as the person who'd do that. Your thoughts? Unownshipper (talk) 05:10, May 27, 2015 (UTC) :Holy Hell, "tease" is right! And that Twitter post! What does that even mean!? Is Brigid Tenenbaum a descendant of the Luteces? Seems unlikely. First there was "Rapture Prime," now this. Oy! And while I truly do appreciate positive and powerful representations of Autistic figures, I still take issue with there being no precursor to this in the game. I suppose one could say that young Tenenbaum was sent to the camps for her Autism, but I always thought it was because of her Jewish heritage or her Balarusian citizenship. :I'm just saying, it wouldn't surprise me if next year we learn that Julie Langford is Catholic, Bill McDonagh lost a little brother to WWII, or Yi Suchong has a hatred of schnauzers because of a childhood dog bite. :Unownshipper (talk) 02:54, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Template:Information To add a new entry to Template:Information, you also have to add anything before the equals sign (=) to Template:Approved image, I went ahead and already did that. Now you can use Poster as a topic. —[[User:Mainframe98|'Mainframe98']] 'talk·'''blog·''' ' 05:50, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Minerva's Den Splicer Images That was very kind of you to compile those Splicer images. I'd always wanted to compose a collection for Heady and Buttons but had long abandoned any hope that I'd get to thanks to ''Minerva's Den not being available for Mac. I'd be happy to make an Appearance image of these characters after I complete the ones for BioShock 2 (I swear I'm almost done!). Beggars should not be choosers, and I really don't wish to sound ungrateful, but I have a few recommendations. From your link (http://imgur.com/a/ShRs9), let me just say that images 2, 5, 10, 14, and 23 are excellently lit. I can tell that somehow you were able to implement the Console Commands PlayersOnly and ToggleHUD to get these images, so can you lure these Splicers to a well-lit area, freeze them in place, and retake the shots? Also, notice how in the image to the right, the camera is zoomed in enough that the top of the Splicer's head and the bottom of their feet totally fill the frame. This will ensure that the viewer can see all the details that go into the models' outfit and appearance. Also, since you seem to have control over this, it'll be up to you to capture all the different model iterations. Buttons has at least 3 models and Heady has at least 2, but are there more? I know Heady has several different hairstyles available and Buttons can wear glasses so if you can get examples of these different accessories that'd be superb. I know this is a tall order, but I'm very excited at the possibilities. Unownshipper (talk) 04:03, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :I'm very happy to hear that. If I may add to my seemingly unending list of demands, see if you can turn Shadow Mapping off in your menu options. That'll eliminate the shadows on the floor and perhaps on the model itself. You're right about the Heady's hair, but it seems like the outfits in image 14 & 15 have different colorations, though this might just be a trick of the light. :A lot of your images are in a very interesting resolution ratio: 1152 × 864. I've never seen that configuration before. It's absolutely wonderful if you can manuever the models so that they're in front of an interesting or significant background, though this is, of course, not required. It's the lighting and the model that matter most. Good luck with your photos :Unownshipper (talk) 04:09, June 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Regardless of how you're getting them, I'm just stoked and grateful that we're finally able to get recurring images from Minerva's Den. I adore JLBiggs and his GORGEOUS images, but oftentimes his aesthetic leans more towards the artistic than what this site really needs. He's often captured the open loneliness of Minerva's Den, but it's only been very recently that he's posted individual, well-lit pictures of specific Splicers from that game. ::I certainly don't mean to bash him. He's been a generous supporter of the series, this site, and the contributors on it. It's just that his goals are separate from ours and he has a tall order of fans asking him for different shots from different games. It's nice that we have you to get some of these images that we need instead. Take all the time you need. ::Unownshipper (talk) 19:06, June 23, 2015 (UTC) :::A certain madman once said, "the burden of the artist is to capture..." :::I would have finished the Appearance section for the BioShock 2 Splicers half a year ago if I were happy with simply getting the figures in frame, but like you said, we should never be happy with second best. Our beloved site calls for better, and so too do our own artistic standards. Take months, take years, I'm not going anywhere. :::That's really awesome that you'll be getting an even better computer. The resolution will undoubtedly look great. Interestingly, I was thinking about possible title names for the final images for Buttons and Heady. I haven't come up with much for the Headys, so far only "Working Girls" and "Headcases" (the latter of which seems too obvious). For the Buttons, I've thought of "Nerd Herd," "Geek Squad," and "Hack Pack." If you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them. :::Unownshipper (talk) 17:11, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Reed Wahl I can't express how great it is that you found that mugshot. Stroke of genius! I'm especially happy as this furthers my User blog:Unownshipper/We're All Guilty: Audio Diary Portraits of BioShock theory. Good eye on you! Unownshipper (talk) 04:03, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :You've done it again! The expression is too on point to be a coincidence. At the VERY least, they borrowed this woman's face for Nina Carnegie, though most everything else seems to have been redone. Find out as much info as you can on this woman and keep up the good work! :Unownshipper (talk) 04:09, June 19, 2015 (UTC) ::For Nina Carnegie's inspiration, I'm sure we'll find something out. Finding Diane McClintock was a total fluke on my part, but I'm more convinced than ever that many diary portraits came from mugshots. I vaguely recall hearing that the developers got a hold of a old, book of mid-century mugshot photos from a trash can at a police precinct that was schedule for demolition, or something. If this is true, then we'll likely never see the sources as I doubt any of them were posted online. But for Bio2, it's a possibility. I'd post the image if I were you, it was your find. ::On a tangentially related note, take a look at this website I came across: Small Town Noir. I haven't come across anyone from the BioShock series, but mugshots, back when people bothered to dress up, have an interesting beauty about them. ::Unownshipper (talk) 19:07, June 23, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm glad you like it, it is very interesting. I can't seem to get access to the "mess." Is the link accurate? I'd very much like to see what you've done. :::Unownshipper (talk) 03:35, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Project proposal: Transitioning to more mobile-friendly infoboxes Hey there, hope all is well. I received a post on my talk page about transitioning the site to more mobile-friendly infoboxes and I was hoping you and some of the other devoted contributors would take a look at it and share your thoughts. Unownshipper (talk) 23:11, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Prisoner image Hey. I noticed you added that concept of that prisoner in the Merged article. Well, its not really from that concept, but for a completely different scrapped enemy concept. They don't have a name, but in the Art of BioShock Infinite, they're scrapped ideas for enemies that are conceptually suppose to grow 9 feet after they eat a corpse(there's also concept art of a child and a Brute-like guy that are a part of this scrapped concept). Why? At the time, developers were trying to figure out what kind of enemies to add in the game, and they were very loose on quantum mechanics being too much like BS1's genetic manipulation, that they tried to make earlier enemies work their abilities like that, which was why it was later scrapped(especially when a lot of it has nothing to do with the finished game's revision of its quantum mechanics ). I doubt any of these made it passed the concept art(in the same way those fish mutants in BS1 didn't go any further from the concept art). Anyways, I just wanted to point that out, but its great that you're finding the concept art.Evans0305 (talk) 07:00, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Support for my adminship request. Thanks for the support for my request for adminship. I really appreciate it! —[[User:Mainframe98|'Mainframe98']] talk·'blog'·''' ' 17:39, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Audio diary transcripts I cannot access Burial at Sea at the moment, but for all the other transcripts, double dashes are the standard, as they are used in-game. I'm not aware Burial at Sea is different, but I might be wrong. As it would not be consistent with other articles, I've reverted your edit. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ''' 20:27, October 24, 2015 (UTC) RE : Expression of Gratitude You're welcome! :) It was my pleasure to meet other people( you, Mainframe, Unknownshipper, Solarmech, Pauolo, etc ) who have passion for Bioshock series. Also, I thank you for categorizing screenshots I uploaded and helping low quality images clean-up jobs.Pawn of Atlas (talk) 18:18, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Embedding Scripted events on relevant pages Hey Shacob, you mentioned your support for embedding Scripted Events on relevant pages on the Scripted Events (Burial at Sea) Talk Page. I outlined some concerns I had with the project on Mainframe98's Talk and I wanted to alert you to keep you in the loop. Unownshipper (talk) 20:24, December 29, 2015 (UTC)